


Alastor's Not All Right

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad feelings, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), New Orleans, Pre-Canon, You're Alastor's Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: You're sure something is wrong with your husband... You're quite sure he's not all right.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Alastor's Not All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> \- None

He wasn’t all right and you had accepted that fact when you married him. He said a lot of strange things, did some things that weren’t quite right, and honestly put the fear of god into you more times than you could count. 

No, he wasn’t quite right and you often had to wonder what made him that way. 

You could blame it all on that silly, silly curiosity of yours. it tightened around you like a viper, and the poison pushed you to your very limits. Staying up a bit longer when you knew he would be out all night, reading some of the books in his study, and even going so far as to ask if you could hang around the radio studio with him. 

He would laugh in his cheerful way, and pat your head like you were an adoring puppy and not the young bride he’d swept through the front door not even six months ago. 

“Shouldn’t you rest those weary joints of yours? They always act up when it rains. And tonight it pours!” 

You glanced out the window, and sure enough the onslaught of rain had drained the world of all color leaving it a monochrome gray. You turned away from the window and back over to your husband. He was pulling on his thick coat now, and then those gloves he adored so much. Honestly, you had to admit you were proud of that little gift. It had cost you quite a bit of money, but the rare genuine grin he made when he saw it was enough to make your sobbing coin purse worth it. 

A rare happy memory. 

You pushed that aside though, and took a few steps forward and touched Alastor’s arm. He stiffened up at this, and you could feel the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Gathering up all your courage, you gently cupped his cheek and forced him to look at you. Those coffee brown eyes were completely void of emotion, and yet his sharp grin still remained in place. It was almost horrifying to look at, but you couldn’t back down now. Not when you finally made it this far…

“Fine, I’ll stay here, but stay safe please.”

He blinked once. Then twice. As if someone had turned a key in his spine his face softened and he was once again patting your head. “Don’t be foolish, Love. it’s only a quick walk. it’s not like there’s a murderer on the loose or anything.” 

He slipped out of your grasp and you were left feeling cold. “Right, of course.” 

“I will you see you later, Love. Remember: Be careful. You’re all alone.” 

With that the door slammed, and you were indeed left all alone in your tiny house. You gave a soft sigh and toddled over to your rocking chair and sat down. “Something ain’t right about that man.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic on this website. If you would like to see more content or send in requests please check out my social media~!
> 
> \- Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha


End file.
